finally found
by chelseamariex
Summary: Kyoko Valyntine has been called to the newly rebuild Cross Acadamy to become a guardian with the one and only Zero Kiryu. Can his love sway from Yuki whom has left with Kaname, or will he fall for another?


I was a little nervous returning to the renewed Cross Academy. Well, not really 'returning,' but going to. It had been destroyed a couple of years ago by vampires, but Headmaster Cross decided to rebuild. Now, I was being sent to attend the Day Class. I was probably the only one attending that knew vampires existed. The Headmaster knew, and that's why I was going early to speak with him.

I began chewing on my lip when the car turned down the road to the Academy. I could see the original bell tower just over the tree-tops. The car pulled to a stop in front of the main building, and a couple seconds later, my door opened. The bite of winter's cold air made me wince as I stepped out. Two people stood at the steps of the building. Two men. The one with long, blond hair that was tied back made his way to me. The other one with shoulder length silver hair followed a couple steps back.

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Valyntine. Why don't you come inside so we can talk in my office?" the man, that I assumed was Headmaster Cross, with long hair said. I nodded and followed them quietly into the building.

As we walked into the Headmaster's office, the silver-haired boy and I made eye contact. What I saw in his gray eyes chilled me to the bone. I saw hatred, sorrow, and something else. The instant I looked at him, I knew he was a vampire. I could smell it. The sweet, sweet aroma surrounding him was intoxicating.

"Ms. Valyntine, I'd like you to meet Zero Kiryu, my adopted son." I turned to look at the boy with silver hair who only nodded in acknowledgment. I returned my gaze to the man behind the desk.

"And you must be Headmaster Cross?" I questioned.

"Yes." he responded, a pleasant smile on his lips. "I'm sure you know why I called you here so early?" I nodded. "Good. Ms. Valyntine, I would like to as a favor from you. I'm sure that you are aware that our Night Class has a special purpose, correct?" I nodded again. "Excellent. With that, it means we need Guardians to protect their secret from the Day Class. Would you be willing to help?" I stared at him, debating. I was well aware that things could be dangerous, but I was a well-trained black-belt and I was also a skilled swordsman.

"Yes." I said smiling softly. "Yes I would." Headmaster Cross smiled back.

"Thank you, Ms. Valyntine."

"No need for thanks. Oh, and you don't have to call me Ms. Valyntine. Kyoka is fine." I replied.

"Alright, well. Zero, why don't you show Kyoko to her room?" I turned to look at Zero and he acknowledged with his head for me to follow him.

"Goodnight, Headmaster." I said, following Zero out into the hall.

We walked in silence for a few moments before Zero spoke. "You knew what I was from the second you looked at me, didn't you?" I stared at him, wondering if I should play dumb or confess.

"Yes." I said, deciding to be truthful. He stopped and turned around to study me.

"How did you find out about vampires?" he asked, his tone cautious. I looked away from him.

"My family was attacked my a Level E vampire." I whispered, casting my eyes away from his. I could feel him looking at me.

"I'm sorry." he responded, his voice not sympathetic, but almost distant. "Come on. I'll show you around after we drop you're things off. If your going to be a Guardian, you'll need to know you're way around." he said suddenly, turning to start walking again.

I didn't really get a chance to check out my room because Zero told me to leave my stuff inside and that I could unpack later.

"Our duty starts right after Day Classes end, so don't be late. We'll meet at the Night Door gates." he began, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

"So... Explain to me what we are doing as Guardians?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"Mainly to protect the identity of the vampires, but we also have to protect the Day Class from them." he said.

"Ok." I responded, staring out the windows into the darkness of the campus.

"How fast are you?" Zero asked out of the blue.

"What?" I questioned, confused. As I spoke, he spun, his hand moving to grab me.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. I could see his hand moving towards my throat, and my reaction was immediate. My right hand shot across my body, my fingers wrapping around his wrist, pushing his aim over my shoulder. At the same time, my left hand lashed out until I felt my nails touch the skin of his throat. We stood staring at one another for a few, long seconds before his free hand lashed out to try once more to take hold of my throat. My reaction was to let go of his wrist and strike his incoming hand with my right one, but I was unable to move fast enough.

Zero's hand closed around my throat, the hand that I had released gripping my shoulder and spinning me. His index finger tilted my chin up, his thumb pushing my head to the side. The hand that was holding my shoulder let go, but his arm formed a bar across my chest, locking my arms to my sides. I felt his breath on my neck, rustling my hair.

"If I were to bite you right now, it would be so easy." he breathed.

"Than why don't you do it?" I growled, thinking he was being not only serious, but an ass.

At the end of my sentence, he released me and I turned, fist aimed for his face. Zero caught it and grabbed my other arm.

"Stop." he demanded, and I did, his tone shaking me. "It was only a test." he informed me. I looked into his once silver eyes that were now scarlet red. I jerked my hand from his.

"Don't do that." I snapped, glaring at him.

"You need more training." he responded nonchalantly. I stared at him, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, and who's going to do that? You?" I grumbled.

"Yes." he answered, taking my sarcastic assumption serious. "We'll start tomorrow morning at seven. If your not awake... I'll come get you." he continued, his voice sounding restrained. Zero's hands were closed tight at his sides.

"Are... you ok?" I questioned softly, taking a step towards him. He held his hand up to stop me.

"I'm fine. Your in for a long day tomorrow. Go. Get some rest." he commanded and I furrowed my brows, but turned hesitantly and walked back down the hall to my dorm.

Once I got into the room, I stopped and leaned against the closed door, my dark hair falling around my shoulders as I looked down at the toe of my boots. I was still utterly confused, but the more I thought about it, the more it clicked. Zero had given me an empty threat of biting me. He had teased himself in the process, putting the life-blood at his lips, but pulling away to only prove a point. I narrowed my eyes. How did he have such control over himself? He wasn't a pure blood, I knew that. I would have sensed that immediately. I sighed and walked over to my suit case, kneeling down and unzipping it, pulling out my night gown. It was a thigh length, spaghetti strap, silk gown that was laced at the bottom and around the top. It was cute, and meant for other uses, but I found it comfortable to sleep in. No one would see it anyways. After slipping it on, I walked over to the twin-sized bed and pulled the blankets back, sliding into their warmth.


End file.
